


A Rose by Any Other Name

by Rowan (cherryzee)



Category: SU - Fandom, SU Future, Steven Universe - Fandom, steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: AU where the roses stay on earth, F/M, Steven x Gem ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryzee/pseuds/Rowan
Summary: Steven and the shy Rose Quartz who visited him are bonding over their issues and their shared issues with Pink Diamond. Steven can’t push down his feelings forever, how close will this bond get?
Relationships: Stevelle, Steven x Roselle, Steven x Shy Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Rose by Any Other Name

Ever since he had made up with the Rose Quartzes and started to spend time with them, Steven started noticing things. 

A glance. 

A funny feeling.

Heart flutters.

Confusion. 

A lot of feelings were surfacing lately. For one gem in particular. 

The shy Rose Quartz, one of the three to visit his house the first time they all met. The one who looked exactly like his mother, who had nearly caused him a heart attack upon first sight. He tried to push the feelings to the side or ignore them, but every time he did she would smile again or catch his eye and suddenly he’d be excusing himself and imagining things in the other room. He was confused, ashamed even. She looked exactly like  _ she  _ did, how could this be okay? He continued pushing the thought away. 

It had only been a few weeks since they had met the first time. Since then, Steven had introduced the Roses to many things, including individual names and clothes. Shy Rose had taken a liking to the name Roselle, or Ro for short. Hippy Rose decided to go by her facet cut, 4-cb, and simply added loose trim to her uniform. Superfan Rose had a whole new outfit already and chose the name Rosie. Roselle had yet to pick any outfit, or anything beyond a name. 4cb and Rosie announced that they were also going to Little Homeschool in the coming year and had already started making friends with other quartzes. 

Roselle and Steven were sitting together at the kitchen table, discussing Little Homeschool when everything started. 

“I know the other two want to go and meet all the other gems and catch up, but I’m just not sure about it...” Roselle said, resting her head on her arms and sighing. Steven watched her and thought to himself about how her hair bounced around and framed her face. About how the light hit her skin and hair. He’d been noticing a lot of that stuff about her lately. He snapped back into focus, remembering the conversation at hand.

“Why not? I know I-I’d at least like you to stay.” Steven said with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head. Roselle smiled a bit and sighed again. 

“I know the whole purpose of the school is to like, find yourself and your place, but I just don’t feel like… it is my place to try to find something new? Like all my friends are moving on and I just.. I want to, but I don’t at the same time. I barely got a chance to exist in the first place.” She explained. Steven looked at her in surprise.

“That’s like, exactly how I feel!” He exclaimed, getting up and slamming a hand down on the table. Roselle’s eyes widened and she looked up at him.

“Really? Why?”

Steven looked around and sat back down. 

“Well, I got to exist and stuff but I mean. Ah. I honestly don’t know how to... well. Everybody is moving forward and I’m just not. I have no idea what I want to do or who I want to be anymore because all I ever did was fix everybody’s problems.. now all the problems are fixed and I have nothing to focus on.”

He sighed and everted his eyes.

“Sorry, I-“

He was interrupted by Roselle reaching over and placing a hand on top of his. He froze, a blush escaping to his face and butterflies shooting through his stomach. What  _ was  _ this? He can’t feel like this, she’s a carbon copy of his own mother-

But her eyes were so gentle when he looked into them. Deep and understanding. Maybe...

Roselle apologized when Steven stiffened up and started to pull her hand away, but Steven quickly grabbed it back and searched for something to say as he looked into her eyes. 

Was this how Greg had felt, meeting his mom? 

“I...do you.. want to go.. somewhere? We could spend some time.. t-trying to find ourselves.” He stammered and looked away, but felt Roselle’s fingers clasp around his as she giggled a little bit. 

“That sounds fun.” She replied with a smile.

Steven blushed holding her hand, so he took it back sheepishly and contemplated where to go. 

“W-where do you wanna go? What do you want to do?” He asked. Roselle sat in thought for a moment. 

“I’m not really sure.. How do people just..  _ know  _ what they want to do?” She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. Steven raised a finger to start explaining, but stopped when he found no words to describe it. What  _ did  _ wanting something feel like? He thought back to his childhood, to him wanting to help people, or go on missions with the gems or play video games. 

“I um… it’s like.. a pull. You think about doing it a lot and doing it would make you happy. Whatever ‘it’ is.” He explained slowly. Roselle nodded and thought harder. 

“I think for now.. I just want to explore. Everything is so new, and all I’ve ever really known is the zoo.. I hear so much about how beautiful everything here is. Is it true?” She asked. Steven nodded and smiled a bit. 

“It is. Do you want me to show you some of earth?” 

Roselle’s eyes lit up, a smile appearing on her face. 

“That sounds amazing, Steven!” She replied, getting up and giving him a hug.

Steven hugged her back and tried to ignore the mass of butterflies in his stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t slay me or call this incest lol I just thought it was cute


End file.
